As Long As You're Mine
by Vanilla Twist
Summary: Ron returns home for the first time in a year to find things different from when he had left. The only thing he knows for sure is that he loved her, and he still does. R to be safe. RR


As Long As You're Mine

Disclaimer: Song is not mine (Wicked). Neither are the characters (J.K. Rowling).

_'Kiss me too fiercely. Hold me too tight.' _

Ron Weasley stalked about his brothers' shop angrily. He had only been gone for a year. In one bloody year they managed to move on completely.

"Damn you Hermione!" He slammed his fist on the counter.

The bell above the door jingled lightly, indicating that a customer had come.

"Triple W is closed," Ron called out. "Come back tomorrow."

Ron went back to his miserable thoughts. He came home this morning, for the first time in a year and is greeted with the news that, 'THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED TO WED CHILDHOOD SWEETHEART!'

He let out a primitive growl and set fire to a stack of books on the twins' desk.

"Honestly Ron," a voice chided hesitantly from behind him. "Didn't you learn that it's a crime to burn books?"

Ron's muscles tensed; a shot of bluish light went over his shoulder to extinguish the fire.

"Fred and George don't know how to read anyway." He had growled under his breath. "What are you doing here Mrs. Potter?"

She placed a hand on his arm lightly. "Ron, look at me. Please." She commanded.

He turned slowly and took a good look at the future Mrs. Harry Potter. She was just as he remembered; same height, same wild hair, and same intelligent brown eyes. She was the same Hermione, aside from the obnoxious diamond on her left hand.

"Merlin, I missed you." She said softly, caressing the side of his face.

"I did what you said," he started, feeling as though he had to explain his absence. "I went out and looked around a bit. I even studied Hermione. I found what I wanted to be."

Hermione pressed her mouth against his softly. Her soft lips caressed his gently and lovingly.

"No," Ron said gruffly, pushing her back gently. "You should leave Mrs. Potter."

"Listen to me Ronald. I came here to find you. We need to talk." She was all business again.

She grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him into the back storage room.

"Now Mrs. Potter," Ron bit out nastily. "Is this truly necessary?"

"You've gotten better with your temper, I see." She remarked casually, sitting on a box. "Do stop calling me Mrs. Potter if you please. I am not and will not be Mrs. Potter at all in this lifetime."

"Don't lie to me Hermione," Ron was turning a violent puce. "I can read contrary to belief."

"I'm not marrying Harry, Ron." Hermione explained, removing the diamond from her finger and dropping it on the counter. "I love someone else."

"Krum, then? Or Shamus?" He was purple.

"I love you! You great daft git!" Hermione rolled her eyes, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. "I'd wager by the way you've been acting that you might…well, care for me as well."

Hermione's cheeks glowed red and her eyes were unsure.

Ron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Their lips crashed together again, caressing and molding together.

"You're mine Hermione Granger," he whispered against her lips. "Tell me you're mine, if only just for tonight."

He sucked her lower lip hungrily and trailed to her chin and throat.

"Ron," She murmured as his tongue trailed up the side of her neck. "Merlin, Ron."

"As long as you're mine Hermione," He breathed into her ear. "I'll give you all that I have and you'll have all the love you could ever want."

His hand drew circles on her stomach, sending shivers down her spine. She looked up at him and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss.

"Hello," A male voice called from outside the storage room door. "Ron?"

"Harry," Hermione gasped softly before flying from Ron's arms and searching the room frantically.

Ron stiffened immediately and his hands curled into fists.

"Look, I know you're here Ron." Harry called jiggling the storage room door. "Your mum's clock said so. We need to talk about Hermione and me."

Hermione turned to Ron sharply and crossed swiftly to him, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione mumbled barely audibly. "I told him not to come."

She pressed her lips to his, and sighed when he didn't respond.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Harry was talking through the door. "I guess that you were just gone and you didn't tell us where or when. You hurt us Ron. We couldn't help it."

"Don't listen to him Ron." Hermione nibbled on his ear and sang softly, "_Maybe I'm brainless. Maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing through different eyes_."

Ron wrapped his arm around her loosely and kissed her temple, staring at the door, seething.

"It wasn't her fault Ron." Harry was saying. "Honestly it was unavoidable. You were gone wrong. You left us and we took comfort in each other."

"I'm yours Ron Weasley" Hermione whispered, also staring at the door.

"For how long," Ron whispered harshly? "How long Hermione?"

"Forever: if you'll have me," she said glancing up at him.

"And if I go away again?" He asked, not looking at her.

"I'll follow. You belong to me as well Ronald Weasley." She smirked.

"That I do, Ms. Granger." He broke into a real smile. "I love you."

"Ron!" Harry hollered. "Ron answer me damn it!"

Ron kissed her softly and hand in hand, they went to return Harry's ring.


End file.
